


Fleeting Glance

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out on a ride, Jaime discovers the long-thought dead Sansa Stark, though not as he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst writing this I had this song in my head so if you want something to listen to while reading, feel free!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0YSadgCdwo
> 
> I may add to this piece at some point in the future :)

Jaime stretched in his saddle, attempting to rid himself of the ache of a day’s riding. He looked behind him at his fellow party. He knew that the council in Kings Landing would not be happy with his arriving a few days late, not to mention his wife, but they would have to wait. She was heavy with their third child and though throughout the land Brienne was known as a strong and confident warrior, as a mother she was still anxious and having Jaime by her side helped.

“We’ll rest here a while,” Jaime called, who seemed grateful at the command.

He dismounted, still finding it a little difficult without his right hand even after all these years. Jaime turned from the road into the deep forest to stretch his legs a bit. Looking around you would never believe that only a few years ago this land had been raped by war and famine. But now the trees were higher than ever, the birds seemed to sing louder and the sun was warmer. 

Jaime felt the sun on his back as he walked through the undergrowth, appreciating the land for how quickly it had healed itself and admired the new buds of spring that grew from the ashes of war. However although the land was growing back, there were many lives that would remain below ground, never to taste the honey sweet warmth of summer again. His father and nephew were amongst them and there were more still who held a question mark as to their existence and location, yet Jaime suspected them dead. His own brother, Tyrion was one of them, as was Sansa Stark. Jaime often wondered what had happened to them. He found it strange how such a strong presence in his life could be blown away so suddenly, like mere leaves of winter in the wind. He hoped, as he had for years, that Sansa had found happiness and a husband like she deserved. 

Finding himself quite far from the soldiers, Jaime discovered a small river and bent down to drink, being without his flask. But just as he was lifting the cool water to his lips, Jaime spotted a curious sight from across the way. 

The river was much wider than he had first noticed and on the other side lay a small cottage.

Jaime saw a man lying on the grassy bank by the water’s edge, however Jaime could not see his face. At the sight of him, Jaime retreated back into the bushes undetected. He watched as the door of the cottage opened and a woman with very long red hair came out, wearing a simple blue dress that danced in the summer breeze that swept across the grass. She held a basket of washing that she began to hang up on a line by the cottage. The sound of shrieking laughter came from inside the house and two children came running out and jumped onto their father’s chest. He laughed and picked up the small children, one supported on each hand. Jaime noticed then just how large the man was in weight and height. The man sat up and tickled the two children who squealed with delight. The girl had unruly brown hair and seemed to be unafraid in yanking her father’s hair in an attempt to shake him off. The son, who appeared a little younger, was more timid and simply enjoyed his father’s affection. 

As the man turned to the side Jaime’s heart stopped for a moment. There was only one man in the seven kingdoms who had such scars and he was long presumed dead. Hardly daring to believe his eyes Jaime turned his attention to the woman who was smiling at the children and her, presumed, husband. Jaime recognised the red hair in that instant and his eyes widened. Although he had never felt any particular warmth towards the man when he had known him, he was so gentle with the children that he seemed a different man.

There was such a warmth about the scene that Jaime could not turn his eyes away. 

The two children ran off back into the cottage and the man stood up, showing his full height, and walked over to the woman, a limp visible in his step. He picked her up and whirled her around, making his wife laugh as she put her arms around the man’s neck. She drew him in and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

Jaime found himself smiling; surprised yet content at the happiness that could be felt in the air around the family. 

With a warmth in his heart, Jaime walked from the water and back to his men, shaking his head as he chuckled.


End file.
